See All Evil, Hear All Evil, But Speak No Evil
by ChArMeDfNtC
Summary: A Young Girl is sent to Phoebe to help her find answers to the qustions she has aksed, butw hat happens when Phoebe gets more answers then she bargained for? And not only has to help Cole's and her's relationship, but this girls sane future? *R/R please*
1. Samantha

See All Evil, Hear All Evil, But Speak No Evil  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I can't see anything" Samantha said.  
  
"Well try harder!" Vocess said with anger echoing through his voice.  
  
He held a knife to her throat, just to make sure she didn't try to escape. It didn't seem to matter much anyway, she wasn't any help to him.  
  
"I can't see anything" Samantha said frightened, afraid that at any moment that Vocess may slit her throat.  
  
"Argh!" Vocess growled, and finally lowered the knife from her throat.  
  
Finally, Samantha could breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"You're useless to me!" Vocess snarled.  
  
"Go back to whence you came" Vocess uttered with a tone of defeat in his voice.  
  
With those words, and a wave of Vocess's hand, Samantha was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey babe" Phoebe said as she wrapped her arms around Cole's waist.  
  
"hey" Cole uttered as he got out of bed to turn off the alarm clock that had woken him up in the first place.  
  
"You need to go to work babe" Phoebe said as she kneeled on the edge of the bed to kiss Cole. As soon as Cole came close to her though, he just pulled away as if he knew what she was going to do, but didn't want her to do it.  
  
A puzzled expression came over her face as she wondered what was wrong with Cole.  
  
'I don't know what's up with him these day's' Phoebe said to herself s she watched him walk out of the room to go to use the bathroom, and shower.  
  
Phoebe puts up her hair, sighs, and goes into the kitchen to ask her sisters for help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey" Paige says as she glances to at Phoebe and gives Piper a break from having Paige staring over her shoulder.  
  
"Paige, could you please not hang over me like that?" Piper asked Paige, as she tried to take the biscuits out of the oven.  
  
"Sorry Piper" Paige said "But If I'm going to cook for Dan, who better to learn how to cook from?"  
  
Piper just sighed, and took the rest of the biscuits out of the oven.  
  
"Why do you have to cook?" Phoebe questioned Paige with obvious curiosity, "And who's Dan?"  
  
Paige smiled and said "Dan is this guy I like and he invited me over, and I said o would cook for him"  
  
"Oh" Phoebe said as she put more coffee in the coffee maker.  
  
"Guys?" Phoebe asked  
  
Yeah?" Piper and Paige replied.  
  
"What if I used a spell, with saying 'no personal gain' and asking what is wrong with Cole, because i do know something is wrong and I would still be able to fing out what's wrong, without any personal gain"  
  
"Maybe its just me" Phoebe again continued "But I do know something is wrong, and because he was a former demon and for the safety of us, the Charmed Ones, maybe it wouldn't be personal gain, and it would also solve my Cole dilemma"  
  
Finally finished, Phoebe looked to her sister for an answer. Unfortunately, all the did was stare at her as if she were insane.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked innocently.  
  
"Phoebe first of all, what the hell did you just say?" Piper asked her sister.  
  
"Oh, and second" Paige said "translate that babbling into actual English please"  
  
Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Sorry, never mind guys, but thanks" Phoebe said, "But what did you make for breakfast  
  
"They're pancake biscuits" Piper said putting some king of spread onto the bread.  
  
"Oh" Phoebe said eyeing the food to make sure it was edible.  
  
"They're edible Phoebe, so you don't have to stare at them as if they are alien life forms" Piper said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, but the name just sounds a little weird." Phoebe said, trying not to be to harsh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Give me a guide,  
  
to help me find,  
  
the answers I seek,  
  
the answers I need"  
  
"Whether good,  
  
Or whether evil,  
  
send someone or something  
  
to help me find  
  
the answers I seek,  
  
the answers I so long desire"  
  
Phoebe said this incantation as she put a piece of Cole's hair into the bowl in front of her.  
  
Phoebe looked about but nothing happened.  
  
Phoebe closed the Book Of Shadows and blew out the three candles and was about to leave the room when there was a flash of light coming from behind her.  
  
Suddenly a blast blew Phoebe against the wall, and knocked her unconscious.  
  
A young girl appeared in front of what would of been Phoebe.  
  
Once the girl spotted Phoebe, she gasped and knew it was her that had knocked the woman unconscious.  
  
She rushed over to her side and kneeled down as her hand started to glow, and began to heal the young woman with not only her powers, but an incantation she began to read from memory. 


	2. Vocess

Chapter 2  
  
Piper burst into Phoebe's room to check out the loud bang that came from it. As she went in, she found a young girl over Phoebe, and saying a spell over her. Piper tried to freeze her, but to no prevail. "What the hell?" Piper said to herself under her breath. As soon as the girl saw Piper, she back up to the other side of the room. Phoebe finally came to, a little shaky, but she did come to. "Phoebe, who is that?" Piper said, acknowledging the girl up against the wall, looking frightened. "I'm not sure" Phoebe said, as Piper helped her up. "It looked like she was trying to hypnotize you or something" Piper said. "She appeared when I read an incantation I conjured up" Phoebe said, rubbing her temples. "So she isn't a demon of some sort" Piper said, as she glanced at the girl over by the wall. "Well, Piper, if she was a demon of some sort, don't you think that she would of done something by now?" Phoebe asked Piper, approaching the young girl. "Hi" Phoebe said, as the girl moved farther away as Phoebe approached. "What's your name?" Phoebe asked her. "S-Samantha" She stuttered out. "I d-didn't mean to h-hurt you" "That's ok, but it was partly my fault" Phoebe said The girl just remained silent. Phoebe tried, again, to approach her, but she backed away again. Leo, Piper, Paige, and Cole, just stood by the doorway watching. "We won't hurt you" Phoebe said. "I know" Samantha said. Phoebe just looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I mean well you guys are the Charmed Ones" Samantha said quietly. "How did she know that?" Paige asked suddenly. "I don't know, but something tells me she knows more than she's letting on" Piper says. "Why don't we all go down to the living room" Phoebe suggested. She motioned for the girl to follow, and after a little bit of coaxing, she followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Phoebe, Cole and Leo are going to check out what they know, ok?" Piper said as she came back from the kitchen "And Paige and I have to get back to work, you'll take care of this?" "Sure, bye guys" Phoebe said as they grabbed their jackets and were out the door. "So, Samantha?" Phoebe asked . Samantha nodded her head. "I'm sorry for knocking you into the wall" Samantha said "I just got scared, and didn't know what I was doing" "That's ok" Phoebe said smiling. "Why did you call me anyway?" Samantha asked her. "Well, i didn't exactly call you" Phoebe said "I called for answers" "I know, but when you read the incantation, it called me, so I must be here for a reason" Samantha said "True" Phoebe said "But, who are you?" "And why did my spell call you?" Phoebe asked. "Because" Samantha said "I'm a seer in a way" "So you can help me?" Phoebe asked skeptically. "Well yes, but that isn't the question" Samantha said "It is whether or not I want to help you" Phoebe looked at her with a quizzing expression. "Well, you are a Charmed one" Samantha began to explain, because of the expression on her face. "And you emotions are very strong, and I don't know if I can handle them" "My emotions are strong, but others are stronger, and I don't see why you cannot help me" Phoebe said, waiting for Samantha's reply. Samantha sighed. "I'll try"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is it exactly that you want from me?" Samantha asked Phoebe. "Well..." Phoebe said thinking on how to word her questions. "You don't have to say anymore, I know now" Samantha said quickly. Suddenly Samantha came at Phoebe with a dagger, and Phoebes instincts kicked in. Phoebe kicked the dagger out of Samantha's hand as she fell onto the floor. "Hey!" Samantha said as she tried to get up. "What the hell was that for?" "You weren't trying to kill me?" Phoebe said, feeling extremely stupid. "Hell no, I couldn't even begin to try to do that, I just needed a piece of your hair" Samantha said annoyed. "That hurt" "Sorry, Instincts" Phoebe said as she helped Samantha up. "Now, where did that dagger go?" "Somewhere over there i think" Samantha said "look over to the left, I'll look over here." "k" Phoebe said as she turned her back to Samantha and looked over by the couch. Suddenly as Samantha bent down to look under some boxes, a demon appeared out of no where. "So, this is where my little oracle went to" Vocess said as he bent over and picked Samantha up by her neck. "Damn, that hurts, lets go Vocess" Samantha said defensively. "I wouldn't talk to me like that If i were you hunni" Vocess snarled as he let her go. "DEMON!" Phoebe suddenly screamed as she levitated and kicked him in the head as he fell to the floor unconscious. "Phoebe!" Samantha screamed. "What?" Phoebe asked sheepishly. "Was He not a demon???" "Well yeah he was" Samantha said "But i know this demon, I'm working for this demon!" "What?" Phoebe asked stunned. "Not because I want to mind you, but because If I don't, he'll kill me" "Hmmm..." Phoebe said as she walked up to the unconscious man. "What's his name?" Phoebe asked. "He looks like 16..jesus" "Vocess" Samantha said. Suddenly Vocess's hand flew up and punched Phoebe unconscious. "Don't mess with me hunni" Vocess said as he grabbed Samantha and shimmered out of the house. 


End file.
